We'er only liars, but we're the best
by AllJustADream
Summary: F.O.B.
1. Chapter 1

"Dear East high you are the school for me. You will all ways win the victory. Red and black to you we'll be true. And we will bring great honors to you. Hip Horary here's to the black and red. O're the fields your name is widely spread. Onwards we will do or die for DEAR EAST HIGH!!!"The entire student body got up to head out of the gym.

"Finally that's over," Kate yelled to...at Jill.

"What?" Jill yelled back.

"Never mind, just head out the doors"

"Kate, I can't hear you. Tell me when we get out front."Kate rolled her eyes and headed though the crowed of people.

It was class day. And class day meant her four grueling years at East high were over. Of course the underclassmen would still have to be going to school, but she had one free week before she graduated.

After heading out the doors she felt her pocket vibrate.

~**Kate where u at?~**

She sighed

~**I'm in front. Just meet me at my car~**

'now to get though all these freshies,' She started making her way though the crowed when she felt her pocket vibrate again.

"My god Jill I said the car," She said while getting her cell out of her pocket.

~**Hey sexy! looking hot~**

"What the hell?!?" She said before she was tackled to the looked up to see...Pete. The same Pete who acted more like her brother then her brothers best friend. The same Pete who once wore her jeans cause his were covered in mud and then ended up stealing them cause he liked them so much. The same Pete that she's heard all the bitchy cheerleaders obsessing about after he had his 'accident' with the pictures on his cell phone. Yes he was Peter Wentz, but to her he was just Pete.

"Oh. My. GOD!!!!" She half yelled, half screamed.

"Hell. Take out my ear drum why don't you." He said hugging her.

"What about us?"She looked up to see the rest of Fall Out Boy.

She pushed Pete off of her and ran to hug Andy.

"Hey kid. How ya been?"

"Good," She said letting go only to hug Joe.

"Joey Baby."

"Kate Darling."

"Um…Where's Pat?" She asked

"Over here." She heard looked behind her to see the same old shy Pat she knew and walked over and gave him a hug.

"I missed you," He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah me too" She whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

"We missed you too," Pete, Joe, and Andy whined also hugging her again…at the same in the front yard of East High, four rock stars were giving a big group hug to Kate.

That is until someone...coughPeteWentzcough... decide he wanted to be in the middle of this hug and tried to push his way into the middle. All that he managed to do was knock everyone over. So it's now a pile of four guys and Kate on the front lawn in front of East High."So..." Pete said after a minute or laughed and felt her phone vibrate.

"Kate is that your phone or are you just happy to see me," Joe said

She got up, with much difficulty, and pulled out her cell.

~**Ok I'm at ur car Where u at~**

'I forgot about Jill.'

She turned around to see the boys up and looking at her.

"So guys why are you here?" She asked

"Why? Don't you like us being here?" Andy replied sticking out his bottom lip.

"Of course I want you here, It's just a surprise."

"Oh Ok. We had sometime off and we wanted to come to your graduation." Andy said.

"But that's a week away"

"Yeah well Pete wouldn't stop bugging us, so we came early." Pat informed her.

"Did the great Peter Wentz want to visit me that bad?"Pete was looking around and whistling like he hadn't heard her. But he couldn't help but smile.

"Well we haven't seen you in forever," He said finally giving in and giving another hug.

"Ok how'd you guys get her and where are you staying?" She asked letting go of Pete

"Car." Joe said.

"Your house." Andy said after Joe.

"Does my mother know?"

"Of course." Pete answered smiling.

"Well my friend is waiting at my car. Do you guys think you can make it back?"

"Yeah. Pat will drive" Joe said.

"ok I'll see you guys there," She said walking to her car.

"where were you and what took you so long?" Jill questioned her as she got to her car.

"Oh some old friend came into town and kind of raped me in the school yard. I'll tell you on the way to your house."

"O...K" Jill said giving her a wired look.

"But we're still going to Jim's party tonight right?"

"Oh. I forgot about that. I'll ask my friends, but I'm sure they'll want to go," Kate said as she started driving to Jill's house.


End file.
